Tower of Beaver/A Bird in the Hoof
"Tower of Beaver/A Bird in the Hoof" is the thirteenth episode of the animated children's series Iggy Arbuckle. Tower of Beaver Zoop and Spiff are engaged in an argument, and Zoop ignores the fact that Spiff's toast is burning. The smoke detector goes off, and Iggy and Jiggers, dressed as firemen, come rushing in and blast fire-extinguishing foam all over the toaster. Jiggers explains that there hasn't been any rain in the Kook for a long time; the whole park is susceptible to wildfires. Kira, Spiff and Zoop volunteer to join up in the firefighting team, since Iggy and Jiggers are the only ones on this job so far. Jiggers and Kira take the responsibility of building the look-out tower; while Iggy trains Zoop and Spiff to be ready for when a fire should break out. However, Zoop and Spiff kepp arguing with each other over their progress with each lesson - and Catfish Stu comments that the park won't be very safe with them on the job. Iggy finally gets so fed up with them that he fires them, despite the fact that they are volunteers. Meanwhile, Jiggers and Kira are proud of how they extended the design of the look-out tower to be more luxurious than Iggy originally had planned it, until they realize that when they moved the site of the tower, they accidentally chose a wind tunnel. What's worse is that Stu's camp seems to be on fire. Unfortunately, because Jiggers lost his walkie-talkie, and they both are trapped on the top of the tower, all they can do is wail the siren, and hope help comes. Iggy and the gang do hear it, but Zoop and Spiff try irrationally to save them, a method which fails. Iggy tells them that they will have to cooperate, and they finally agree. Using the fire ladder, they get Jiggers and Kira down, though they have to jump. Unfortunately, their impact causes the ladder to flip the other way, sending the other three soaring through the air, and into the basin containing the windmill at the tower's top, but Iggy gets it to float in the air like a helicopter. Then they head down to Catfish Stu's, and put the fire caused by his burning kelp burgers out. A Bird in the Hoof Stu is happily counting the money he made from the tourists during the long weekend, when he hears someone speaking, and loses count. Thinking it to be the ferrets, he tells them to be quiet, then resumes counting his money. The voice returns, saying the money is ugly, and Stu looks all around for the owner of this voice. Then he finds out it's a parrot who was left behind by one of the tourists. He immediately begins pondering what he can use the parrot for; but when the parrot repeatedly twists everything Stu says, he decides he can't use the parrot, and tells Robert and Robear to take him to the Wet Willie rainforest and "lose him". They do so, but Iggy and Jiggers intervene, believing the parrot to be poached. Robert denies this, and explains the situation. Robear is fed up with the bird, and urges his brother to leave with him. Iggy and Jiggers notice this bird used to be a pet - his feathers are clipped, so he can't fly into windows and get hurt - but was abandoned; and take him home with them. After having put up with his back-talking for a day, they decide to give him to Zoop; she'll be more patient with him. At first, she's delighted to have the parrot; but after a while he gets on her nerves as well. He then causes the whole town to get riled up. Iggy, Jiggers and Zoop try to calm them down, but end up getting dragged into the fighting. Spiff, who was already angry because someone left a gum wrapper in a bush, and he was left to throw it away, is enraged by the mess everyone's made. He's about to "spray", when the parrot flies down and lands beside him, and tells everyone to clean up. He's pleased by this, and Zoop notes that "birds of a feather really do flock together!" Category:Episodes